


Carmilla,would you take me home?

by Nightshade19



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Broody Carmilla, Drunk Laura Hollis, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, college students, just love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade19/pseuds/Nightshade19
Summary: First fic based on the song "Stella, would you take me home" by All Time Low in which Party girl Laura just wants carmilla to take her home.





	Carmilla,would you take me home?

_ Three p.m., on my feet and staggering _

_ Through misplaced words _

_ And a sinking feeling, I got carried away _

 

Laura was no stranger to the cat and mouse game happening between Carmilla and herself. Hell, it's been going on for quite a while to be honest. But this time it went a little to far. Maybe. Her head was pounding from last night, to many shots , to many beers and to many words. Looking at her phone she looked at the time. ‘Oh’ way to late for breakfast , it was already 3pm in the afternoon, great. 

It was a good thing she didn't have class today because that would've been absolutely horrific. Getting up on her feet and staggering towards the kitchen, memories from last night replayed in her mind. Her, Carmilla, and oh boy those tight leather jeans. So maybe she got carried away when she pinned carmilla against the wall , anger got the best of her,but it wasn't her fault though ,it's just, sometimes that broody , sinnfully hot (not that she would  admit it out loud), snarky , girl wouldn't shut up so it pushed her over the edge. 

 

‘ _ That bunched up little face you make when your angry is hilarious, buttercup’. Laura was steaming, the 4 shots already getting to her. ‘Fuck you carmilla, do you ever just shut up’ the words came out a little to harsh. Usually she enjoys this playful banter but today just wasn't a good day. Already failing one of her classes Carmilla just couldn't help but to rub it in her face. ‘What little Miss Perfect doesn't have a better response than shut up, that's a first’. The nickname made her snap, she was far from perfect and she was tired of people always thinking she was some snob who was entitled to perfection just because she had good grades and held herself high. The reality was that she was struggling just like everyone else, she just didn't show it. _

_ But before she knew it she was pinning Carmilla to the wall about to give her a piece of her mind.”Sorry I feel the need to stay on top of things while other people like you dont give a shit about school. I'm far from perfect and you have no reason whatsoever to insult me by making false assumptions. Im busting my ass off to get through school . I’m struggling just like everyone else .But you wouldn't know because you're too self centered to see that”.  _

 

_ Carmilla stared at her for a second , lost at words.. ‘I’m .. i’m sorry cupcake.. I don't know’. She let go of Carmilla's wrist ‘ whatever’ and so Laura left the bar not in the mood to party anymore. _

 

She took two advil pills and gulped down a cup of water. With a sinking feeling she looked at her cup “I got carried away”.

 

_ Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor _

_ Another night, another score _

_ I'm jaded, bottles breaking _

How she ended up on the floor she didn't know. She looked to her left and saw LaF on the couch. They were awake and staring at Laura with confusion on their face. 

“ Dude what happened last night”. Laura looked around realizing she was in LaF and Perry's apartment. Her head pounding once again, she was used to it by now . Just before she could reply a voice interrupted. 

 

“I’ll tell you what happened. Some one , Not saying names,” Perry looked at Laura , “Busted a bottle over Williams head”. The realization hit her. 

 

“OH YEah.” said LaF “Dude that was freaking hilarious , you were so jaded,” they started laughing but then suddenly LaF stopped wincing in pain. “Dude my head is killing me”. Perry sighed “You two are getting more and more reckless” 

 

Being the mother figure she was she gave Laura and LaF some water and advil. 

 

“Well,” said Laura, “Another night , another score.”

 

_ You're only happy when I'm wasted _

_ I point my finger but I just can't place it _

_ Feels like I'm falling in love _

_ When I'm falling to the bathroom floor _

 

Here she was again with the one and only ‘Carmilla Karnstein’. she could go from hating this girl one minute and absolutely adoring her the next. It was unhealthy. They were taking shots together and having a good ol time. 

 

“ Man party Laura ,is way more better than sober Laura”

 

Laura sucked on a lime before looking at Carmilla, “ Well seems to me your only happy when im wasted”.

 

Carmilla shrugged , “Not true , i enjoy you other times to cupcake.”

 

Laura laughed “Is that so because the only time I see you is when we’re at the bar.” 

 

Carm narrowed her eyes at laura “ Well can't have you knowing my next move, or where i’m at. Otherwise I will lose my air of mystery.”

 

“Well if you ask me,” Laura leaned in closer to Carm. “ You just prefer to be at home unless your going to class. I think it’s because you rather read than socially interact with people, making you a nerd.” She lowered her voice “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that the big bad Carmilla is secretly a nerd.”

Carmilla gave her a look but she couldn't quite place what type of look it was, it was adoration mixed with genuine happiness. But just before Laura could say something the Tequila was sneaking its was back up to her. “I’ll be right back” she got up in a hurry. Carmilla gave her a concerned look “Okay?”. In a matter of minutes Laura was on the bathroom flooring hacking her drinks up. She chuckled to herself ‘ Feels like i'm falling in love when i’m falling to the bathroom floor.’

 

_ I remember how you tasted _

_ I've had you so many times, let's face it _

_ Feels like I'm falling in love alone _

_ Stella, would you take me home? _

_ Stella, would you take me home? _

 

This was about the hundredth time they did this, but it always felt like the first. She was up against the bathroom sink making out with Carmilla. But every time things would get more intense Carm would just back away with some excuse as to why she wouldn't go further. Leaving a ratherly flushed Laura and a very sexually frustrated one too. But maybe Carmilla wasn't feeling as serious as Laura. But she could swear Carmilla felt the same way because the way she would look at Laura. It was like she was holding back and Laura don't know why. Maybe she was falling in love alone.It didn't make sense, why would Carm go through all that trouble or flirting with her and talking her up only to lead to the bathroom with messy hair, swollen lips , and displaced clothes. This happened on a almost regular bases, why go through all that trouble of doing it if you didn't feel something serious. It was frustrating. Girls are frustrating. And confusing.  But Laura was determined to get Carmilla to take her home.

 

_ Two a.m., I'm on a blackout binge again _

_ You know I don't need sleep _

_ And I lost my keys, but I got so many friends _

_ And they keep, keep me coming back for more _

_ Another night, another score _

_ I’m faded, bottles breaking. _

How Laura got herself in these situations she didn't know. Actually she did know how, but choose to ignore it. It was 2 am and she was at the bar having a drinking contest with Kirsch, wouldn't be surprised if she blacked out but she kept pushing her limits, again. Who sleeps anyways because she definitely didn't need it. She didn't see Carmilla today which made her sad and probably influenced her to drink more than necessary. ‘Maybe Carmilla was avoiding me’. She shook her head, that thought alone was enough to make her grab another drink. It's better to ease pain with a drink,because then you don't have to feel. That was her logic at least. She started to grab her stuff to go home but couldn't find her keys, patting her pockets and checking her bag she's pretty sure she lost her keys. Yep definitely lost.So she took this as a sign to keep partying. What did she have to lose, finals where already over and summer was coming in close. Looking around she was surrounded by her favorite people, Laf, Perry, Kirsch, and Danny, but it didn't stop that emptiness in her heart. The one person she wanted but couldn't have ,wasn't here. “Come on Laura” yelled Danny “One more and you'll beat him”  Laura downed the shot, her friends knew how to keep her coming back for more.

 

_ You're only happy when I'm wasted _

_ I point my finger but I just can't place it _

_ Feels like I'm falling in love _

_ When I'm falling to the bathroom floor _

_ I remember how you tasted _

_ I've had you so many times, let's face it _

_ Feels like I'm falling in love alone _

_ Stella, would you take me home? _

 

Her lips. That's the one thing she wanted. She’s had Carmilla so many times that's all she ever tasted.She felt a pull towards Carm. Why she didn't know. It was one of those type of feelings that your so sure about that everything about it just feels right. It fits. It makes sense. So she got up. She was gonna get what she wanted.

 

_ One more reason, I should never have met you _

_ Just another reason I could never forget you _

_ Down we go _

_ The room's spinning out of control _

 

The devil worked hard but god dammit Laura worked harder. She hates this feeling of emptiness Carmilla has left her with. It's just one more reason she should of never have met her, but just another reason she could never forget her. She hasn’t seen carm in a handful of days, well more like ‘Two weeks, three days, 15 hours, 33 minutes and 7 seconds.’ but really who was counting, not her. Nope. Definitely not her. Also she may or may not have threatened Will with a potential bottle to his head to give her Carms address. So thats why shes her standing in front of carmilla's door cradling some Jack Daniels , that was half drunk , just like her. Everything around her was spinning.

 

_ Lose myself in a chemical moment _

_ The night life's taking its toll _

_ That's just the way it goes _

_ Come on, Stella, would you take me home? _

 

Banging on Carms door she was slowly regretting her decision. To drunk party laura this was a great idea.She got lost in the moment, and it didn't help that drunk LaF was cheering her on and hyping her up saying “COME ON CRUSHES ON VAMPIRES , GO GET YOUR GIRL” to then laura responded “SHE'S NoT A VAMPIRE JUST A STUBBORN, BROODY ,ASsHHOLE BUT OKAY”. And after a long walk from the bar the night was taking its toll, she was sobering up. She took a large gulp and her bottle but before knocking again. the door flung open. Their stood Carmilla in he sinnfully hot glory. She was wearing a black tank top , plaid pajama pants and her hair was down.

 

“Cream Puff, what are you doing here.” Carmilla yawned she looked tired.

Laura was thinking of words to say but they didn't quite form , Carmillia looked at her expectantly.

 

“Well,” Laura Huffed. “You haven't been at the bar lately” she nodded satisfying herself with that answer.

 

Carmilla raised her eyebrow “Leave it to you to state the obvious, yeah i haven't been , place is overcrowded, to much going on , so what.” Carmilla didn't look at her , there seemed to be more then she was letting on, “why do you miss me.”

 

Laura gave her a stern look “No..yes, Maybe”, fumbling the bottle with her hands “ Okay yes i do miss you, like a lot and i'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't. Carm i like you a lot you've been running in my head , but every time we get closer you pull back. I feel something for you , and I thought you felt the same but now I think maybe it's just me falling all alone.” She didn't look at Carmilla, and the silence was getting way to much. Sighing in defeat she started turning to leave.

 

“Wait sundance, come back,” Laura felt a soft but firm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to carmilla, “I like you too, i'm sorry if I made you feel all these mixed emotions, I was ..” She bit her lip , “I was scared of what I was feeling because everything was coming to fast, your smart, beautiful, you can keep up with my sass, your adorable, and you can definitely hold down a drink,” Laura was blushing “ I just, I was doubting myself because i didn't feel like I was good enough for you.”  Hazel eyes met dark brown. 

Laura crashed their lips together, the jack Daniels long forgotten. The kiss was sweet and laura savored every moment. But it wasn't long before it became heated and desperte, even coming up for air didn't stop them the only thing that did was the crash of glass on the floor. “My bad” laura said looking at the broken jack daniels. Carmilla just laughed, “Its fine , i’ll clean it up later.”  “So” said laura hands wrapped around Carmillas neck “Carmilla, will you me home”. Carmilla kissed her again before pulling back “ Definitely, but technically you're already at my home” Laura rolled her eyes “Okay well,” her hands fell on Carms hips and she pulled them closer, “will you take me to your bed”. And with that Carm picked her up and led her inside.

You're only happy when I'm wasted

I point my finger but I just can't place it

Feels like I'm falling in love alone

Stella, would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted

I point my finger but I just can't place it

Feels like I'm falling in love

When I'm falling to the bathroom floor

I remember how you tasted

I've had you so many times

Feels like I'm falling in love alone

Stella, would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted

I point my finger but I just can't place it

Feels like I'm falling in love

When I'm falling to the bathroom floor

I remember how you tasted

I've had you so many times, let's face it

Feels like I'm falling in love alone

Stella, would you take me home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it.Sorry if theres any mistakes or anything don't hate me.Um i hope you enjoy this is a favorite song .


End file.
